As wireless technologies become more popular and are more widely integrated with products that previously required physical cords or wires to connect to other products, there is a corresponding increase in the desired range of use of these wireless products. For example, it may be desirable for a wireless keyboard and mouse that work with a single computer to work with multiple computers.
Among the more popular wireless standards used to wirelessly couple or connect two devices within a relatively small physical radius of each other is Bluetooth. Bluetooth technology, for example, has enabled users to interact with their computers using a Bluetooth enabled wireless mouse and/or wireless keyboard.
However, as referenced above, it may be the case that the user who is able to use a wireless mouse and keyboard to interact with a single computer, may desire to use the same wireless keyboard and mouse to interact with multiple computers. Then for example, it may be helpful, if not necessary, to have a way to coordinate which of the computers the wireless devices are currently configured to interact with (e.g., which wireless channels are active), and which wireless channels are inactive. However to connect the wireless keyboard and mouse (e.g., wireless devices) with a cord may defeat the purpose of having wireless devices in the first place, thus a coordination system may only be useful if it allows the wireless devices to coordinate with each other without a cord and without draining the power supply of the devices by maintaining extra active wireless channels.